The Glacier
by Radioactive X-Naut
Summary: This is a piece of illiterate radioactive crap. DO NOT WANT. Also known as my first fanfic attempt.Read at your own risk.
1. The Letter

Splee! This is my first fanfiction, so it probably won't be the best thing ever… But I tried, 'kay?

Sonic and company are © Saga (or the Sonic Team, whichever.) and I take no credit whatsoever for their creation.

…and yes, Tails DOES pay his bills. How?.. Nobody really knows. He just does, 'kay?

-------------------------

Chapter Uno

The Letter

-------------------------

"_Congratulations lucky winner(s)! _

_You've just won from your entry in the latest Lucky Lotto Draw, A pre-paid trip to the newest and coolest place to hit the Ice Cap Mountains, "The Glacier Ski and Snowboard Resort" for two weeks! To collect this spectacular prize, please head over to the following location tomorrow at noon, where a private helicopter shall be waiting to bring you and three friends to your DREAM VACATION DESTINATION! ..."_

"..."

A certain twin tailed kitsune, who had rose to fame as the world's fastest hedgehog's second fiddle, read this message over and over, confusion written all over his face. _"...Why can't I remember entering anything of this type?.." _he pondered, scratching the back of his ear with a gloved hand.

He had found this message in a letter addressed to him on the doorstep of his workshop that morning, and naturally, since he didn't exactly have a mail box, he figured it was his electric bill. So he was quite surprised to find this brightly colored sheet of paper inside the plain, almost professional looking letter.

Well, he supposed he and his friends had something like this coming. After all, with all the hectic adventuring and defending the world from the wrath of Eggman and any assistants he might hire to defeat them… They needed a well deserved break. Especially Sonic. Perhaps he'd ask him and Knuckles to go with him. They might enjoy it.

"NO! I don't have time to take a break… You know perfectly well I have things to do other then flounce around in the snow..."

"Aw, come **on** Knuckles! It'll be fun!"

"I said **no**!"

The young orange fox pouted at his friend's reply. Why did the Echidna have to be so… so… Difficult? Knuckles simply frowned. "Look, if I didn't have to guard the Master Emerald, I might have gone. Go find Sonic and have fun with him, okay?"

So, realizing he'd get nowhere with this, Tails headed off to the bullet train to Station Square to ask Sonic. All the while mumbling something about how Knuckles never guarded the Master Emerald when **SONIC** was around…

"Sure, buddy! I'd be happy to go with ya… I have time to kill."

"Really?"

"Sure!"

Well, of coarse, I was expecting something along the lines of that answer from my best friend, as I showed him the letter. But I had to check to make sure. Then, SHE came along. A certain pink stalker of my blue hedgehog friend accompanied by everyone's favorite polite little rabbit and her beloved bow-tie wearing chao.

"SOOOONIIIC!"

"Eep!.. Er… Hi, Amy…"

I facepalmed at my friend's reply to the creature's call. By the looks of it, he was about to complete his usual routine- Divert her attention and run. Amy just about shoved me out of the way on accident to get to Sonic, and rabbit and chao joined our little group shortly after. The rabbit looked at the two of us and bowed her head slightly.

"Good day Mister Sonic. Tails."

"Hi Cream."

Sonic probably would have greeted her as well if Amy wasn't playing twenty questions with him. She then noticed the letter in my hand, which for some reason activated a groan from Sonic.

"Hey, Tails?... What's this?"

"I found it on my doorstep this morning.."

I replied, allowing her to take the letter from my hands and start reading it. I watched her face light up with a small blush as she did so.

"Oooh! A trip to a ski resort for two weeks! Can I go? Is Sonic going?"

"….. Why not. Second, ask him yourself."

Sonic twitched as he was suddenly brought into the conversation.

"Er… Yeah…"

Big mistake. Amy let off a fangirlish squeal loud enough to wake the dead, causing everyone around us, including me, to cover their ears. She pretty much dropped the letter on the salted sidewalk, making me dive for it as it started to blow towards the street. She then gave Sonic a power hug… This was one of the situations where I was glad I wasn't him.

"OOOH! Two weeks to spend together, maybe alone! How romantic!"

"Erk!..."

I watched this scene, scratching the back of my head, when I noticed Cream was still standing there, smiling at the two hedgehogs. Probably, she was happy for Amy. I'd feel slightly guilty if she was left alone here for the week, so, I did what any decent person would do.

"Cream, would you like to go too?"

"Certainly! I'd have to ask my mother, though."

"Fair enough."

I hadn't noticed as the letter blew out of my hands and out into the nearby alleyway- All of us were too busy celebrating our good fortune… as well as trying to remove Amy from Sonic's neck. He was starting to turn purple.

From within the alleyway, another picked up my letter and simply smirked.

-To be continued?...-

-------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, amigos. :3 Dispite the fact that it was a bit boring.

The slightly more exiting second chapter shall be coming soon!


	2. Of Battleships and Ketchup Chips

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and comments! I appreciate 'em! X3

Yep, Sonic and company are © Saga (or the Sonic Team, whichever.) and I still take no credit whatsoever for their creation.

Last time- Tails has received a mysterious letter (which he assumed to be his electric bill) on his doorstep that morning, which spoke of a trip for four, including himself, to a new ski resort in the Ice Cap Mountains.

-------------------------

Chapter Dos

Of Battleships and Ketchup Chips

-------------------------

"G-9."

"Aww! You sunk my battleship!"

So here we sit, doing close to absolutely nothing while awaiting our transport to this oh-so-very-wondrous and luxurious ski resort. Sonic and I have been playing a portable version of Battleship for the past hour. Amy and Cream, have meanwhile, gone window shopping in a few boutiques nearby. Judging by Sonic's expression, he didn't exactly want to escort the two ladies there, nor did I. So, we did the sensible thing- Split up.

-Flashback-

Well, in a nutshell, everything was like it normally was when one goes on vacation with friends. Everybody went to pack, as did I, except for the fact it took me a bit longer to get home, as I had to take the next train back to the Mystic Ruins, along with my workshop. While I was packing my toothbrush (which was pretty close to being the only thing I packed… along with my toothpaste, the battleship game, and Mr. Wrenchums… Er, I mean, my favorite book… I noticed the letter was gone. Remembering that I had written down the place and time on a sticky note, which I found stuck to my back for some reason, I decided not to pay too much heed to it.

So, all the while reading over the note a good ammount of times (well, enough to memorize it at least, dispite the fact that it wasn't really necesary..) while waiting for the next train to pull up. Nothing much happened between here and now, except for the fact that I met up with my friends.

Sonic complained I took longer then Amy on a bad hair day, cet comment earning him a rather well-placed hammer whack on the center of his head.. It was a surprise he was still standing...

...Never mind. His lights are out.

"OOOOOH! SONNNIIIKUUUU! I'M SOOO SORRRYYYYY!"

Amy wailed, Cream's chao Cheese joining her with a suspened chortle. A howl, maybe?... No, a chao can't howl. Am I going mad? Anyways...

After the incident and Amy yelling at the top of her lungs for what felt like an hour or two (the lungs on her.. Eesh!) Sonic finally woke up, and everybody went to do thier own thing. Which brings us to now.

-End Flashback-

"A-4... Ergh, i'm getting bored. Where's that helicopter you were going on about? Maybe this is just a practical joke..."

Me, being duped? I shuddered at the very thought. "N-no Sonic, i'm sure it will-"

A splitting pain suddenly throbbed at the back of my head. I felt myself falling... I could hear Sonic say my name. The pain was unbearable. Feeling myself fading, the last thing I witnessed was Sonic running off, promising he'd be back with the girls... and right beside my head...

...A bag of ketchup chips? There was a sticky note on them, but I couldn't see straight- the black ink on the paper appeared blury as I drifted into uncontiousness...

--------------------------

Gah, sorry for the short chapter after the long wait. DX I had major writers block for this chapter, as usual...

Well, I hope you enjoyed it all the same.


End file.
